In an image formation apparatus of an electrophotographic system, for example, a latent image formed on an image carrier (a photoreceptor) is developed with a toner. Then, the obtained toner image is temporarily retained on a transfer member (hereinafter, also referred to as an “intermediate transfer member”) having an endless belt shape, and the toner image on the intermediate transfer member is transferred on a recording medium such as a paper sheet.
As such an intermediate transfer member, a structure in which an elastic body each as chloroprene rubber (CR) is formed on the surface of a base layer made of such as polyimide resins is adopted, in order to improve transfer functions such as paper correspondence and image quality.
Since the surface of such an intermediate transfer member is in a state of rubber, there is a problem in that foreign substances are likely to attach to the surface. As a countermeasure, a surface layer is formed on the elastic body (see Patent Literatures 1 to 6).
However, there is a problem in that a following property between the elastic body and the surface layer cannot be obtained, and accordingly, the surface layer cracks or peels, resulting in failing to obtain high durability.